Naruhina Oneshots
by cornholio4
Summary: A series of oneshots and drabbled of Naruhina. Requests and suggestions are welcome!


**Since i like to make oneshots of couples I like I decided to do this for my Naruhina oneshots and drabbles. Since I have before made a twist on the Davis Motomiya betrayal stories I decided to do this one of the Naruto gets banished after retrieving Sasuke storylines where the public's reaction to Naruto is much different.**

Naruto Uzumaki sighed to himself as he sat in his apartment, only a few days ago he had managed to successfully bring back his teammate Sasuke Uchiha (in a pretty injured condition to which Naruto was sorry for but it was what it took to bring him back) after he deflected to Orichmaru. However he was shocked to discover that Sasuke's punishment was to be imprisoned without any likely possibility of resuming his ninja career. Sakura did not really take it well and would not really speak to Naruto at all, giving him a cold stare and their sensei Kakashi Hatake did his best to keep the team or what was left of it together but it did not really work.

Naruto could not belief that his two closest friends now seemed lost to him, Sasuke was a convicted traitor (with his last words promising retribution once he got out for putting a stop to his mission of taking care of Itachi) and Sakura was not on speaking terms to him. It did not help with the sudden popularity he now had. Somehow word had gotten out to the civilians that he had managed to single handily defeat and bring back Sasuke so now they were saying his praise, a far cry to the cold reception they would give him now. He could hear talks of how they believed the Nine Tailed Fox was now atoning for his misdeeds but stopping the Uchiha traitor and others saying they believed that Sasuke may turn out like his brother Itachi.

Other ninjas and former classmates plus young kids (including Konahamaru and his friends but since they were his fan club before he had accepted it since it was not any different to before this had happened.) of his were patting him on the back but some at least could see he was hurting on the inside from losing his friends, Rock Lee told him he was sorry about what had happened, Ino to his surprise due to having been as much a Sasuke fangirl as Sakura took him aside for a moment saying she was now accepting that Sasuke was a traitor and she would be more than happy to hit 'forehead' for him and Naruto had to admit that this was her way of being nice to him without overwhelming him so he had accepted. Of course the shy girl he usually did not notice in his class Hinata told him that she was there if he needed comfort.

Tsunade tried to help console him as best as she could but of course she had to deal with the Konoha elders and other major figures relating to this. Of course they like the civilians were praising the one who used to be the pariah and troublemaker of Konoha. Tsunade was ready to punch something once one of them somehow got hold of a file showing that Naruto was actually their cherished Fourth Hokage's son and that gave Tsunade a major headache. There were cries of Tsunade resigning and making Naruto the new Hokage (especially since Suna was considering Gaara who was about Naruto's age their new leader), some stating that they should release this information to the public to solidify Naruto was the new hero of the village to continue his father's legacy and a woman who had friends in officials in the village's government (who was Sakura's mother) wanting to put her daughter into a marriage with Naruto.

As Naruto was on his bed thinking on how earlier he had to go in disguise just to get his usual Ramen dinner without being chased, he heard his door being knocked and answered it to see Hinata standing there. "Oh hi Hinata, surprised to see you here, please come on in." Naruto said putting on the best smile he could as he invited Hinata in.

Hinata sighed as she held her breath, she wanted to have a talk with Naruto to make sure he was able to cope with all this, he made it clear in the past few days she was there for him but she felt that she could see if they could become close friends to him. Her father to her great shock had actually put her aside to tell her that he knew of her crush on Naruto and that he could see that he may need someone like her by his side. She knew this was her father's way of saying she had his blessing to seek him out in his time of need and decided to try and see if she could get closer to her crush.

"...you know that I am here for you but I wanted to see if you wanted to hang out..." Hinata let out taking a breath to see Naruto's reaction and she was surprised to see that he was shrugging. "Are you alright?" she asked concerned.

"Yeah, I am still trying to come with terms on Sasuke and I am getting better at avoiding the civilians." Naruto told her thinking of how he always wanted their attention and approval and now it being too much for him when he finally got it (especially some fangirls giving him some presents on the street). "I have decided that if Sakura does not want to talk to me when that's her business." Naruto told her shocking Hinata who knew that he liked her.

"I was thinking of seeing if the other ninja girls will like me, I could talk to Ino and I would not mind seeing what a date with you would be like..." Naruto told her not realising how blunt he was being with saying that but he heard a thump sound and saw that Hinata fainted on his bed.

A few days later Sakura was walking outside wondering if she should finally just speak to Naruto about what had happened, the silent treatment was doing them no good since they were supposed to be teammates. She had bumped into Ino who took her by hand to a park where she saw to her great shock Naruto and Hinata having a picnic together. "See what you missed out on, if you gave Naruto the support you needed that might have been you right now forehead." Ino told her as Sakura was wondering how to respond but did still want to speak to Naruto later...

 **How is it that writers of the Sakura bashing stories think Sakura's mum is a jerk on a so called civilian council? I know there are other stories where Sasuke gets harshly punished after being retrieved (as seen on the fanworks page of the reality ensues TV tropes page.) so I decided to do that.**

 **I am open to suggestions for future chapters! I must warn you that I do not do things like High School Aus as I usually fail to see the point.**


End file.
